Revu
The Revu (Rivoo, Reefu, Rivyou, etc) is the common trade-currency of north-eastern Weab. Under various names, it is used throughout the Marizu League and Scholars' Empire, in the Empire of Fanvik-Neht, and in surrounding lands such as Aohtree, Kwotef, and the Union of Plort. It is denoted by the symbol Ɍ'. In theory, the Revu has the same value whatever its origin. In practice, this is rarely the case (see the Marizu League, below, for an extreme example). Union of Plort There is no central mint on Konti-Nyuum; rather, the various industrial and export centres of the island issue their own currency. The coins are usually made from the dominant trade-good of the area, and imbued with magic to show their authenticity. All coins bear the flag of the Union of Plort on one side, stylised (except in the case of Critta-Kalthin) as a cross with four charges between the arms. The other face displays the value of the coin, and other designs to distinguish it by origin and value. At present, only 'Ɍ1 coins are known to be minted. The Umor Woods Since the opening of the Iron Highway as an official trade route, and the transfer of the bulk of the Umor Woods to Barony PC, the portion of the forest extending into Wechi has become the site of a burgeoning logging industry. The thus-far unnamed site crafts coins out of wood, marking them with the teacup of Baron Neshomeh. The Mines of Spyraton The stone-mines at Spyraton are Plort's newest industrial hub. As their trade through Goch't, Godreve, and Eksoeva has picked up, the miners have begun carving coins from stone. The coins show their value, surrounded by symbols of the four eras of the Spyration mines: the sword of Jay (signifying the rule of the Protectors), a knot (for Triumvir Thalia the Weaver), a flame (for Baron July and Castle Flayme, and by extension for the entire era of Chaett-Iric rule), and the arrow of Acacia (now adopted as a symbol of the Riding of Sittorese. Critta-Kalthin The coins of Critta-Kalthin were originally glass, made from the sands which were traded in bulk to Lord Protector Huinesoron of Ozerbord. Since Huinesoron's ousting, and the virtual shutdown of the skyship facilities at Emaille, the supply of glass coins has dried up. In its place, Dark Civilian Aakmal, Mayor of Critta', proposed a new idea used in his homeland: paper currency. The first issues of notes from Critta-Kalthin bear images of the city itself, Keep De'endee, and the kangkung and paddy fields that form the basis of the city's trade. Barony PC The metal and coal mines of Trevaya, Calbek, and Wurtplai in Barony PC are the source of most trade goods in Plort. Multiple attempts have been made to carve stable, long-lasting coins out of coal, but thus far the project has seen little success. Baron PC is said to be searching for an alternative. The Marizu League The coins of the Marizu League are a joke. Under their financial system, anything can be designated a coin simply by writing an Ɍ and a number on it. For reasons entirely unknown to the people of Plort, this is accepted freely by the League's allies, and it is not uncommon in the marketplaces of Fanvik-Neht to see a Marizu traveller negotiating purchases with a handful of leaves. Scholars' Empire While the Revu is used for trade in the Scholars' Empire, it exists exclusively in coins imported from other nations, such as Fanvik-Neht. Internally, the people of the Scholars' Empire tend to use the currencies of their own realms, which vary dramatically in size, shape, and value. The majority of these coins are worthless outside the nation that created them. Category:Technology